Question: Simplify the following expression: ${1-9(8t+3)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-9}$ into the parentheses: $ 1 {-9(}\gray{8t+3}{)} $ $ 1 {-72t-27} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -72t + {1 - 27}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -72t {-26}$ The simplified expression is $-72t-26$